


［异坤］爱难辨 8

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “蔡徐坤，你一点也不会说谎。”





	［异坤］爱难辨 8

**爱难辨 第八话** \- “ 蔡徐坤，你一点也不会说谎 ”

\---

蔡徐坤早上醒过一次，整个人头晕目眩的，迷糊之中感觉自己被男人抱起来喂了药，但被安顿过后又睡着了。再次醒来的时候已经是正午，头没有那么晕了，人也清醒了不少。

蔡徐坤看看四周，发现自己在王子异的床上。男人没在，但檀香的味道在。蔡徐坤伸手探了一下旁边的位置，一丝丝的余温让蔡徐坤不禁遐想男人是否陪了自己一整晚，可是蔡徐坤很快打住了这个想法。

  
  


-他也不稀罕......-

  
  


蔡徐坤把额头上不知道何时被贴上的退热贴撕下，随手一丢，起身下床。

从昨晚到现在没吃上一口饭，蔡徐坤已经饿扁了，站起来的时候突然眼前一黑，差点儿倒下，但过了一会儿又自己缓过来了。蔡徐坤扶着墙走出男人的房间，从檀香的味道中解脱。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤撑着身子低着头慢慢地走下楼，没想到在梯口撞进了温暖的怀抱。蔡徐坤有点吃惊，抬头迎上了王子异的眼。

男人的眉头紧皱着，眼里全担心的神情，蔡徐坤却还是下意识地想要挣开腰间的手。男人搂得很紧，紧得让蔡徐坤不舒服。

  
  


“放-”

  
  


“醒了？还难受吗？头晕不晕嗯？”

  
  


王子异伸手探了探蔡徐坤的额头，蔡徐坤愣住了，躲也躲不及。

  
  


“还好没烧了。”

  
  


男人突如其来的温柔让蔡徐坤束手无策，甚至以为自己在做梦。

  
  


-是我没睡醒吧，不然呢？-

  
  


“哎哟，是我的宝贝儿媳妇下楼了吗？”

  
  


熟悉的声音从男人身后传出，蔡徐坤的心沉了下去。他往王子异身后一看，是王子异的妈妈没错，王妈妈正端着一大碗热粥走过来了。

  
  


“小坤肯定饿了，快尝尝妈妈做的菜肉粥吧😊”

  
  
  


-原来只是因为你妈妈来了-

-担心都是装出来的，我还差点儿信了......-

-王子异你演得真好，你到底是怎么做到的？-

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤被王子异牵到饭厅里坐好，低着头默默地吃下王妈妈煮的粥，心里想着赶快吃完，赶快找借口上楼休息。他实在不想在王妈妈面前配合王子异的演出，假温柔也不是蔡徐坤想要的。

蔡徐坤一口又一口地吞下热腾腾的菜肉粥，他已经不管粥又多烫了，烫伤了喉咙又如何？也远远不及心来的痛。

这时，蔡徐坤拿着勺子的手突然被男人轻轻一抓，男人的声音里有一丝的不满。

  
  


“吃慢点儿...”

  
  


蔡徐坤用阴力轻轻甩开王子异的手，示意不用王子异多管。王子异垂下了眼，王妈妈只顾着看儿媳妇那委屈的小表情，没发现儿子这瞬间的失落。

  
  


“烫就吃慢点儿，一碗不够锅里还有呢，都给小坤留了。”

  
  


王妈妈都开口了，蔡徐坤只好乖乖地点头，被逼放慢了进食速度。其后王妈妈不断责怪王子异怎么让蔡徐坤发烧感冒了，用言语教训了王子异一遍又一遍。蔡徐坤偷看了王子异一眼，也不知道男人此刻的难堪有多少是装的。

  
  


-别以为摆出一副知错、后悔的表情就是，骗得了伯母，骗不了我-

-你爱演就演，我也无所谓......-

  
  


蔡徐坤捧起碗，把最后一口粥连同眼泪闷下。

  
  


“小坤吃完了啊？好吃吗？妈妈再给你盛一碗吧。”

  
  


“呃不用了伯母......我...我有点不舒服，想回房间休息。”

  
  


一声伯母就足够让王妈妈皱起了眉头，蔡徐坤再说一句身体难受，王妈妈也跟着难受，但其实心里最难受、最紧张的是王子异。

王子异一把拉过蔡徐坤，让蔡徐坤面对着自己，手摸在蔡徐坤的后颈。

  
  


“哪儿不舒服嗯？头疼？头晕？身体冷不冷？”

  
  


-哼...王子异你这样演到底累不累？-

  
  


蔡徐坤看不惯男人高湛的演技，尤其是那迷离的眼神里或真或假的怜爱。他没有哪里不舒服，只是心痛，但心痛不能说，只能闷着。

王妈妈见蔡徐坤没回过王子异一句话，多少也觉得有点不妥，但又想到蔡徐坤今天的状态不好，就没有完全地起疑心。

  
  


“小坤难受了就回房间睡一觉吧。”

  
  


蔡徐坤给王妈妈回了一个安慰的笑容，好让王妈妈别担心。王妈妈摸摸蔡徐坤的脸颊，又仿佛不舍地拉着蔡徐坤的手，嘴里说让蔡徐坤回房间休息，实际上却没有放人。

蔡徐坤不敢刻意地从伯母手中抽回自己的手，这样会很不礼貌。王子异看出蔡徐坤难为的表情，于是帮忙说话了。

  
  


“妈，过几天等坤坤病好了，我带坤坤回老家吃饭吧？”

  
  


说要带蔡徐坤回老家吃饭，有一半是为了应酬母亲，打发母亲走，另一半是出于私心。

王妈妈听见自然高兴，点头说好，“那妈妈过几天就让人多准备点饭菜等你们哟。”

  
  


蔡徐坤并不想跟王子异回老家，但也只能先微笑附和。王妈妈更是眉开眼笑，拉过蔡徐坤的手，轻拍蔡徐坤的手背。

  
  


“小坤这么瘦，也该补补身，吃多一点。哦对了，小坤喜欢吃什么菜？妈妈让人多做一些。”

  
  


“我随便都行-”

  
  


“小辣的就行，坤坤喜欢辣。”

  
  


蔡徐坤不自觉地朝王子异看了一眼，没想到男人会把自己喜欢吃辣的事儿放在心上。王子异和蔡徐坤对眼了，但蔡徐坤很快就垂下了眼，断开眼神交流。

  
  


-不就一点小事儿，或许只是瞎说的，谁不爱吃辣？-

  
  


“小坤喜欢辣的话妈妈就弄个口水鸡吧😊就这样决定了。” 

  
  


王妈妈心里已经开始盘算过几天的菜谱了，但她还是没有要放开蔡徐坤的意思，仔细看了看蔡徐坤过敏的双手，又接着说，“唉，这疼不疼？”

  
  


“没事的...”

  
  


“都红得不像样了还没事？妈妈看了也心疼。子异啊，你给妈妈多注意点儿，下次让妈妈发现小坤的手过敏了你就好自为之！”

  
  


“我会多注意的，妈你就放心吧。抗敏的膏药我都买了，昨晚已经给坤坤涂过一次药了，会好起来的。”

  
  


-王子异，你越来越会说谎了......-

  
  


王妈妈还是不放心般地看着蔡徐坤的双手，越看就觉得哪里不对劲，看着看着就想到哪里不对了。

  
  


“小坤的戒指呢？怎么没戴着啊？”

  
  


蔡徐坤下意识看看自己的双手，确实没戒指，心里莫名一阵慌，“我...我那个......”

  
  


蔡徐坤支支吾吾的，说不出什么来，脑海里回想自己这阵子什么时候把戒指脱下来了，却好像没有过。印象中除了婚礼那天，戒指就仿佛一直都不在手上，蔡徐坤根本不知道什么时候把戒指弄丢了。

他看了王子异的手一眼，平时也没为意男人有没有戴结婚戒指，此时此刻男人手上的银钻却是格外的耀眼。男人的戒指好好的戴在手上，自己的却不见了，这让蔡徐坤越发心虚。

  
  


-不会不见的，一定在房间里-

-一定是洗手的时候脱下来的，忘记戴回去了-

-一定是这样，一定是......-

  
  


蔡徐坤不断地安慰自己说没有不见，但他心里清楚戒指多半是真的弄丢了。

  
  


-怎么办？怎么可以把戒指弄丢？-

-弄丢了...就再也不会有......-

  
  


这时的王子异把蔡徐坤脸上的心虚、慌乱都放大来看了，只没看出蔡徐坤的那点失意。

  
  


-你真的一直没察觉手上少了颗婚戒吗？-

-这戒指对你来说真的只是身外物？-

-算了......-

  
  


蔡徐坤不敢看王子异，也不敢看王妈妈，怕被别人看出自己的心虚。

王妈妈追问了一下，“怎么了？是不是手过敏了才没戴着？”

  
  


“我...嗯-”

  
  


蔡徐坤正打算点头道是，却被王子异抢先开口打断了。

  
  


“戒指在我那儿，我前阵子把戒指拿去改了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤疑惑地看着男人，但男人没看他，仿佛只是在给母亲解释，蔡徐坤分不清这是真话还是另一个圆场的谎言。

王妈妈也再次确认地问道，“是吗？”

  
  


“嗯，改小一号了，戒指在楼上，是我忘了给坤坤重新戴上。”

  
  


王妈妈点点头，觉得事情没毛病，也没再探讨下去。

  
  


“子异你就带小坤上楼多睡一会儿吧，生病可难受了，得儿赶紧好起来。”

  
  


“好。”

  
  


“那妈妈先走咯。”

  
  


\---

王子异把母亲送到门口，目送母亲走远后才缓缓地关上大门。王子异回到大厅的时候已经不见蔡徐坤的身影了，他快步地上楼找人。

这时候的蔡徐坤正在客房里埋头番东西，看了一遍洗手台、床头柜、行李箱......

本就凌乱的行李箱被翻得一塌糊涂，衣服全被蔡徐坤翻出来丢在地上。王子异站在门口看着越发着急的蔡徐坤，不是很懂。

不说了戒指在他那儿了吗？还找什么呢？蔡徐坤现在这副紧张、心急的样子，又代表什么？

  
  


-你还是有那么一点在意这身外之物吧？-

  
  


王子异叹了一口气，走过去把无力地坐在地上的蔡徐坤拉起。王子异把兜里的戒指掏出，塞到蔡徐坤手里，物归原主。蔡徐坤盯着手心里的戒指，再看看王子异的脸，顿时有一种得而复失的感觉。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，我说我把戒指拿去改了你不信吗？你在这里找什么？”

  
  


“我...我没有......”

  
  


“蔡徐坤你知道吗？我本来还打算等你来向我讨的。”

  
  


“为什么......”

  
  


“因为...因为我想知道你也在乎。”

“所以你在乎吗？”

  
  


王子异第一次这么直接，这个问题在他心里憋了很久了，一切猜测都是虚的，他可以接受真实的答案，即使最后的答案不是他想要的。

  
  


“不...我不在乎。”

  
  


“真的？一点点呢？”

  
  


王子异不死心，仿佛要从蔡徐坤口中听到最绝情的答案，不给自己留想象的余地。

  
  


“一点也不......” 

  
  


蔡徐坤不自觉地流下了眼泪，他恨王子异这样逼他，逼他说谎。

  
  


“那我知道了。” 王子异用指腹抹去蔡徐坤脸上的眼泪，“蔡徐坤，你一点也不会说谎。”

  
  


这下蔡徐坤的眼泪更控制不住了，像喷泉般的往外流。王子异拿过蔡徐坤手心里的戒指，给人缓缓地套在无名指上。戒指的松紧刚刚好，时机、气氛也刚刚好......

  
  


王子异勾起了蔡徐坤的下巴，慢慢地凑近。就在嘴唇要碰上的前一刻，王子异被蔡徐坤推开了。

谁说的刚刚好，其实没多好。

王子异有点失落，就差那么一点就吻到了，他大可以强吻上去，但他没有。他倒抽了一口气，让自己忍着，指了指床边的那一袋过敏药。

  
  


“有口服的，有外用的，自己看看。”

  
  


蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，忍住泪水，看了眼王子异指着的方向。他还以为王子异只是跟他妈妈随口说说，原来真的买了药，而且是一整袋。

  
  


“呜- 你拿回去，我不用......”

  
  


王子异就知道蔡徐坤要拒绝他的好意，他也不想再听蔡徐坤在这里嘴硬了，转身就走。蔡徐坤见王子异就这样不管自己了，心里一下就不高兴，甩门造出巨响，引起男人的关注。

王子异回头看着客房紧闭的门口，脑海里是委屈的小猫炸毛的样子。他摇头叹气，后来又不禁扬起嘴角。

\---

蔡徐坤在房间里自己吃了王子异给他买的过敏药，躺在床上，把手伸到空中，傻傻地盯着手上的结婚戒指看了很久很久。

  
  


-哼...我就是不在乎，你能拿我怎么办？-

  
  


===

  
  


下午三点多，蔡徐坤趁王子异在房间里健身不为意的时候偷偷出门了。蔡徐坤答应了小葵今天要买芒果冰和毛毛虫软糖的，蔡徐坤说到做到，四点准时到达孤儿院。

小葵一如既往地坐在树下，一见蔡徐坤出现在孤儿院门口就撒腿跑过去。小葵一把扑到蔡徐坤身上，看见蔡徐坤藏在身后的芒果冰便高兴地蹦跶蹦跶。

  
  


“哥哥给小葵带芒果冰了么？”

  
  


蔡徐坤捏了一下小葵的肉脸蛋，“明知故问！来，这里亲一口，我就给你吃。”

  
  


蔡徐坤点了点自己的脸，把脸凑到小葵的嘴边。小葵大口地亲上去，还发出了‘啵唧’的声音。蔡徐坤满意了就把食物都拿出来。

  
  


“小葵要和别的小朋友一起分享唷。”

  
  


小葵很听话，把毛毛虫软糖都分给小伙伴了，唯独霸占了芒果冰，还吃得满嘴是，自己吃不完才想起给蔡徐坤分一口。

  
  


“哥哥也吃么？” 小葵捧着那碗剩不多的芒果冰，凑到蔡徐坤面前。

  
  


“哼！小居咪，吃剩了才给我分的吗？”

  
  


小葵使出装傻卖萌攻势，粘着蔡徐坤的手臂蹭了又蹭，仰头对着蔡徐坤笑眯眯的，害蔡徐坤也生不了气。

\---

“下午茶”时段过后，小葵嚷着要蔡徐坤给他再画一个手錶，说昨天的手錶不小心洗掉了。蔡徐坤在小葵的左手和右手上各画了一个手錶。蔡徐坤顺便给小葵上数学课，教小葵看时间。

  
  


“这个是一点🕐，这个是七点🕖，知道了么？”

  
  


小葵当然没心思“上课”，眼利的小葵把注意力都放在蔡徐坤手上的戒指了。

  
  


“哥哥~这闪闪的是什么？”

  
  


“戒指啊😗小葵觉得好看吗？”

  
  


小葵疯狂点头，“嗯~好好看，小葵也想要。”

  
  


“小孩子不戴戒指的。”

  
  


“为什么啊？小葵就是想要，哥哥给小葵戴一下吧。”

  
  


“不给~我这已经脱不掉了，小葵不能戴。”

  
  


小葵嘟嘟小嘴表示不高兴。这时蔡徐坤的手机响了，是王子异打来的。蔡徐坤犹豫了一会儿，把电话挂了。

  
  


“谁给哥哥打电话啊？”

  
  


“大猪蹄子......”

  
  


“哈哈哈好搞笑的名字哦！”

  
  


蔡徐坤的手机又响了，这次是短信。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

王子异

16：49

  
  


［蔡徐坤你怎么这么喜欢偷走？］

［去哪了？］

16：52

［回家］

［现在］

16：55

［你在哪儿？］

［我来接你］

16：58

［蔡徐坤］

［回一句很难吗？］

［🐷🐻🐰🐼🐹🦁🐱🐯🐮🐸🦛］

［？］

［你在逗我玩吗？］

［🐽🐽🐽］

  
  


\---

蔡徐坤的手机每三分钟响一次，蔡徐坤都不怎么理会，最后是小葵把手机拿去玩了，把所有的小动物头像都点了一遍。

  
  


“哥哥你看~这有个猪鼻子呢，哈哈哈好可爱哦。”

  
  


“哎哎哎，别乱发啊。住手住手！”

  
  


“哇~还有小猫咪呢。”

  
  


“小葵！不许再按了！”

  
  
•~•~•

第八话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
